1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to disclosing information and more particularly relates to progressively disclosing information in support of information technology system visualization and management.
2. Description of the Related Art
Information technology systems are becoming increasingly important to all aspects of organizations. As a result, the size and complexity of many information technology systems are growing rapidly. For example, an information technology system may include data centers at a plurality of sites, with a plurality of high-bandwidth communications channels between each data center. In addition, each data center may include a plurality of devices herein referred to as objects including mainframe computers, servers, data storage libraries, data storage devices, routers, switches, terminals, computer workstations, printers, and the like.
The objects may be interconnected through a plurality of communications channels such as Ethernet networks, token ring networks, Fibre Channel connections such as is defined by the American National Standard Institute of Washington, D.C., point-to-point data buses, and the like. The communications channels are referred to herein as connections. In addition, portions of one or more objects may be organized as logical resources, herein referred to as resources. For example, a storage device such as a hard disk drive may comprise a plurality of logical volumes wherein the storage device is an information technology system object and the logical volumes are information technology system resources.
The interconnections between objects and the partitioning of resources may vary greatly between data centers and among the objects and resources of each data center. As a result, an administrator may have difficulty determining the relationships and/or functions of objects and resources within an information technology system because of the complexity of the information technology system. In addition, the administrator may have more difficulty visualizing how to manage and/or modify the information technology system.
From the foregoing discussion, it should be apparent that a need exists for an apparatus, system, and method that disclose information in support of information technology system visualization and management. Beneficially, such an apparatus, system, and method would display needed information and minimize unneeded information.